A Meeting by Moonlight
by The Izzy Iz
Summary: A fated meeting by moonlight with a Golden Fighter, the paths of two young spirits intertwine. Part of the Riniverse. Teen Gohan x Rini (Chibiusa).
1. A Meeting by Moonlight

**A/N:** To my early readers I apologize for the weird formatting which previously occurred. I originally posted this story from my phone using the mobile application and I believe that might have led to some issues. Everything is fixed now and I hope you enjoy!

Rini stood before the massive, hulking brute of a beast, a creature whose once beautiful features had twisted from the facsimile of a woman into a raving monster. The wind blew and her skirt fluttered, fingers tightening around her Pink Moon Rod.

A distance of perhaps ten feet separated them, would it be enough? Did her mother and her friends even yet know she was in trouble? Ever the confident child Rini never wavered for a second, never let her hesitation show on her face as her beautiful eyes narrowed.

"You'll make a fine trophy when I return you to my mistress, no doubt an excellent reward awaits!" Slobber and drool dripped from the creature's mouth as it closed in, closed the distance and elevated its four razor-sharp claws!

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Rini called out as she completed the incantation and lifted her rod up, put it between herself and the monster. A beam of pink energy sparked and flew forward impacting the beast along the center of its chest! The creature howled in pain but didn't slow, didn't let up as those scything claws closed in! Was it too late? Had they not arrived in time? Rini's eyes closed as she waited for the blow to fall, her last thought. . .

Mother.

But that blow never came, the expected pain never flared. Rini opened her eyes and gazed in wonder, looked up to see that long, fluttering white cloak and the boy who wore it. He was taller than her and garbed in a tunic of dark blue, his spiky blonde hair glowing an almost golden color as those bright blueish-green eyes sparked with an inner determination.

His expression was aggressive and it almost frightened her, those bright eyes burning with a fire so cold; it was primal, almost animalistic aggression focused to a pin-prick, barely controlled.

The boy reacted and pushed the creature back, deflected its sharp arms with a series of blocks and feints. A solid kick to its med-section doubled it over and Rini couldn't hide her astonishment: he was so fast, she'd never seen anyone move like that! The boy almost blurred as he went through the motions, body nothing but a phantom, a phantasmal image that seemed to blend from one place to the next.

The creature wailed with every blow, tried to defend itself but found that it couldn't. It's face contorted and it's voice squealed in shock as it found itself picked up and thrown, tossed into the air like a rag doll as the boy placed both hands on his head, fingertips and thumbs touching. That was when she heard it; his voice so determined.

"Masenko-ha!"

A brilliant beam of burning yellow light overcame Rini's enemy and she watched as the slain creature vanished, was evaporated before her very eyes. How? How could this boy be so strong?

Remembering herself Rini forced her way up to her feet, stood and retreated back to put some distance between herself and this mysterious figure. She held her Pink Moon Rod in front of her body warily, used it as though it were a shield as she eyed him warily; just because he'd helped her didn't mean he was her friend.

"You should be careful going out at night." He said, and his voice still held that cool arrogance, that utter confidence in his own abilities, he didn't even bother to look at her. Who did he think he was talking to! She was the heir to the Millennium Kingdom, the daughter of Queen Serenity, it was disrespectful to address her so casually! Rini's hands trembled as she held the Pink Moon Rod to her chest, cheeks flushed and pony-tails on end. She was about to show him just who needed to be careful!

But that moment never came. Before she could speak her mind the boy simply vanished, his body evaporating into a series of blurred lines that left nothing behind. "W-wait!" Rini called out but it was no good, he was already gone.

The daughter-heir was left to stew in her own thoughts, hands dusting and adjusting her skirts as she thought about all the things she was going to have said. Just wait until Luna heard about this!


	2. Daily Routine

When Rini returned home she found that her mother, Usagi, was still out. Probably over talking with Rei or one of the other sailor scouts. With a sigh Rini flopped over onto her bed and turned her head to the side, gazed out of the nearby window where she watched a white cat dance along the sill. Rini already knew exactly who it was.

"Out late again I see, shouldn't you be focused on your studies?" Luna chided, though her tone was not as harsh as Rini thought it might have been. Sitting back up on the bed the girl straightened her skirts and began her story, told the cat everything. How she'd been out training that night, the attack by the monster, and her being saved by the mysterious boy she'd come to name the Golden Fighter.

Luna curled up in Rini's lap and listened to it all, enjoyed the girl's soft petting as the tale was told. When the girl came to an end the cat began to speak, a strange thing, yet, by now Rini was used to it.

"Rini, you must take your responsibilities more seriously, and your safety too. You were sent back to this time to train and become stronger and because your mother thought you would be safer here. You are the daughter-heir to the millennium kingdom, it isn't proper for you to be galavanting out at night with mysterious boys when you've let your studies and training slack."

It wasn't what the girl wanted to hear but it was the truth. Luna always seemed to have a way to bring her back down to earth. "I know." The girl said quietly in a resigned tone, her previous excitement deflated. Still, she couldn't get the thought of that golden fighter out of her head. The way he looked when he was standing there over her, protecting her. . . she flushed again in a mixture of embarrassment and consternation! If she ever saw that boy again she'd make sure he got a piece of her mind!

Time passed and Rini found herself at school the next day, elbows on her desk as she pressed the butt of her pen against her lower lip. The day's lesson hardly drew her attention, not with the potential promise of meeting her golden fighter again that night.

The teacher cleared her throat and the sound of a door opening snapped Rini back to reality. She watched as a tall boy with spiky black hair and dark eyes stepped in. He wore a pair of glasses and a tucked in button up shirt that led down to a pair of smartly pressed slacks.

"As I said this morning we have a new student joining us today. He's just moved here to Tokyo and has been home schooled up until now. I'd like you all to treat him nicely. Now, go on and introduce yourself."

The boy straightened up instantly and dipped into a low bow, one much lower than was strictly necessary. "Good morning, I'm Son Gohan, pleased to meet you all." The boy bobbed back up to see a few amused smiles mixed with curious glances; his more formal manners had certainly drawn the class' attention. As for Rini, her first thought was: rustic. She could definitely tell the boy's country mannerisms, especially from the way he carried himself and the extra muscle on his teen figure. Yes, a boy from the country with far to formal manners that was nothing like the golden fighter she remembered, well, maybe there was a passing resemblance.

The rest of the day passed and this 'Gohan' settled in. There were a few mishaps here and there and by the end of the class most had agreed he was certainly a little. . . off, but mostly harmless. Rini had watched him all that time. Watched the way he sheepishly went about his schoolwork, though there was no doubt that he seemed to know the answer to just about every question. Whenever he put his hand up or was asked to give an explanation to a problem she thought she might have seen just a hint of that same intensity; it made her wonder.

No, she still wasn't convinced.

She had to admit the boy was nice, maybe even a little cute in his own way, but nothing she was interested in. When class ended Rini gathered her things and prepared to leave, turned towards the door when she felt a presence behind her. She turned to see the new boy standing there with that same sheepish smile on his face. "Rini, right?" The girl only nodded, a little confused as to why he was speaking to her alone as the rest of the class shuffled out. "You were great in class today, I don't suppose you're looking for a study partner?"

She giggled then, even just a little, though the effect on the boy only seemed to make her laugh all the more. He was embarrassed she could tell, it had probably taken a lot just for him to ask her that. His directness and forwardness made her consider it for a moment but ultimately she turned him down. She was busy with training after all and Luna had scolded her last night about this very thing. "Sorry, no, I have other plans. Maybe next time Gohan?" She could tell from his expression that he was disappointed but when she used his name he lit up again no worse for the wear. "Yeah, another time." He said energetically and they both parted ways.


	3. Reflections

**A/N:** Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed, you give me the motivation to continue this story! I do read every review and sometimes incorporate reviewer suggestions into the story, as with this chapter. If you have an idea please feel free to share it! I can't promise that all of them will make it in but I will try my best to incorporate suggestions that seem fun and appropriate.

Rini sat on the bleacher kicking her feet, hands folded into her lap as she watched the other children going about their recess activities. She herself was a girl of boundless energy but it didn't seem proper to go about galvanizing with the boys as they played, no matter how much she wanted to. Turning her head Rini looked over to Hotaru at her side, the other girl working a little pencil across the face of a sketchbook, obviously drawing something.

A mischievous smile came over Rini's face, some part of it obviously inherited from her more impulsive mother, and she leaned in over the dark-haired girl's shoulder to see what was being crafted. The image shocked her to a flush and Hotaru gasped in shock as Rini pushed the sketchbook closed!

"H-hey, what do you thinking you're drawing there!" Rini demanded, and after Hotaru had a second to recover the girl only gave her a soft smile. "You can't deny it, the two of you have been getting closer." Rini shook her head furiously, noting passively that Hotaru hadn't actually answered her question, but went on the defensive regardless. "Just because we're study partners doesn't mean anything." When Rini spoke this time it was in a chiding tone and she did her best to imitate the voice she'd heard Luna use a thousand times. It didn't work sadly; that ghost of a smile on Hotaru's face, so rare a thing, told Rini the girl could see right through her.

With a sigh Rini gave it up and collapsed back into a seated position, having found herself suddenly standing. It was a while before she spoke again, just a murmur. "Fine, maybe I like him a little." It was a dejected admission but Hotaru's only response was to open the sketchbook and begin again, the back of her hand gently brushing a few loose graphite shavings away. If nothing else the dark-haired girl was far more patient than her companion. It was further minute before Rini spoke again and when she did Hotaru almost laughed, but just barely managed to keep her serious face. "Fine, I like him more than a little."

That was as much as Hotaru was going to get and she knew it. Her friend was more the energetic type, someone who spoke with actions rather than words; Rini wasn't good with this types of emotional moments. . . an even further similarity with her mother.

Kicking back a bit Rini's head tilted up and she looked towards the sky, looked anywhere that wasn't Hotaru or her sketchbook and gave a soft sigh.

She wasn't her mother, she had to remember that.

As much as she didn't like to admit it she was similar to Usagi in many ways, well, at least her younger self. For Rini the whole issue of time travel was difficult to deal with. She knew factually that Serenity and Usagi were the same people but in her heart it didn't feel that way, it felt as though there were some kind of unconscious separation: her mother Serenity and her friend Usagi, one she loved and respected and obeyed and another that she bickered with and teased and occasionally cried together with. Being out of her own time could be lonely, it could be painful.

The sound of a loud 'clank!' drew her attention and snapped her from her reverie and her eyes turned back down to the field, watched as the little white baseball sailed away high into the sky, never again to return to earth.

On the field nearly everyone's jaws had dropped as Gohan stood with the bat in his hand and that trademark sheepish grin on his face, it was almost enough to make her smile. He was being berated of course, it was impossible to hear what was being said but most just seemed amazed at what had happened and how far the ball had gone. From the motions of the other boys he'd even been holding the bat backwards?

It just seemed so him to be going about things in the exact opposite way that he should, it was something about him Rini had come to find endearing.

Out of the corner of her eye Rini noticed that Hotaru's pencil had stopped moving and the sound of graphite on paper no longer graced her ears. She turned to see the dark-haired girl watching her again, just a glimmer of smugness in her twinkling eyes though her face remained otherwise devoid of emotion. How was she always so good at hiding her feelings?

"Don't look at me like that." Rini said with a pout and this time that shell of stoicism finally did break. A voice clear as a crystal bell chimed in Rini's ears and for the first time in a long time she heard her friend laugh. "It's nothing Rini, nothing at all."

And yet, Hotaru smiled.


	4. Golden Fire and Heart-felt Choices

**A/N:** A big thank you to my audience for putting up with me until now. I really appreciate all the support and seeing y'all read and review really gives me the motivation to keep writing and keep updating. Thanks for being awesome!

Darkness had fallen and the city at night filled with the sounds of passing people and busy places. Despite its energy it was strangely peaceful, normal, a system at rest and preparing for the day to come.

A booming sound filled the park accompanied by a flash of black, an explosion that filled the air with the crackling energy of the darkness from whence it was composed. Usagi danced and Rini along with her, danced that dance of blades and beams like an acrobat walking a tight-rope, never more than an inch from danger.

This is what it truly meant to be a pretty soldier, a sailor senshi: it was to risk one's life for the sake of the future.

Mother and daughter moved as ballerina's on a razor's edge, turning and twisting, eyes closed as their skirts and ponytail's flower in the wind behind them; it was like walking on the thin edge of a sword, silent tension, never knowing if they would tumble from the edge.

More energy spheres burst and the pair broke apart, separated as they dashed through the nearby trees, trunks shattering into splinters with each narrow dodge as Usagi called out. "Now Rini!" They stopped together before the slender creature, a dark-skinned female with blood-red eyes and vicious claws, stood back to back as they called out their attack.

"Double Sailor Moon Kick!"

The creature looked almost confused for a moment, then panicked as mother and daughter launched themselves at it bodily, extended one leg each towards its face with clear intent. The Daimon just barely managed to scramble aside as pair landed, both tucking into a quick but less then elegant roll as the monster reacted.

Thick chains of shimmering darkness sprouted from the ground, clanked and clattered as Rini and Usagi tried to react but it simply wasn't in time! Wreathed in magical flames the two found themselves strung up, wrists bound as the chains anchored themselves along the nearby trees. It was all a job well done and the Daimon couldn't help but float as she approached, taunting them.

"Well, well, that is the best the famous Sailor Moon can do? My mistress will be well pleased when I return with two Pure Heart Crystals instead of one!" The woman's cackling caused Usagi to struggle again, chains rattling as her eyes glanced defensively from Rini to their captor. As much as they bickered, as much as Rini annoyed her, as much as they fought over bathroom time to get ready in the morning, in her heart Usagi still loved the little brat and the thought of anyone hurting her set her heart aflame.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." Usagi whispered, but Rini had far less confidence. Usagi thought the young girl's expression might have been comical if not for the seriousness of the situation.

"Now, to grab those crystals. . ." The creature extended its claws and Rini felt them draw near, watched, then closed her eyes as she could all but feel them scrapping along her smooth skin.

"Enough!"

A foreign voice. Foreign yet familiar? Rini's eyes snapped open and she saw that cape for a second time, saw the visceral glow of burning golden flames as they wreathed the boy before her, caused his shining hair to stand on end.

That voice. . .

The Daimon leapt back, readied its claws as it prepares to face this new challenger. "Ah', a boy playing at being a man? So cute, perhaps if you're good I'll keep you as a pet?" The boy scoffed, brought his hands down to his waist in two balled fists, a clear fighting stance. He didn't bother answering her bait. "Haven't you already caused enough suffering? While I'm here this city will remain safe, I won't let you hurt these innocent people anymore!" While he spoke Rini could hear his emotion growing until by the end his ethereal flames were cast off in a burst and the boy launched himself forward!

The Golden Fighter and the Daimon clashed and traded blow for blow, punches and kicks weaving in between long slashes and exploding spheres of energy. Rini could only watch in amazement as the boy moved, seemed to almost vanish with his blinding speed only to reappear somewhere else!

Finally the Daimon retreated, was pushed back battered and bruised as it raised its arms to defend itself from one final attack. "Haaa!" A shining sphere of golden ki burst against the monster's chest, vaporizing it and releasing the chains that held Usagi and Rini.

Rini alighted on the ground lightly, Usagi not so much. It wasn't a graceful landing but her mother recovered quickly enough, adjusted her tiara as they both turned to face their impromptu savior. "Just wait until I get my hands on Darien, it should have been him here." Usagi grumbled in a voice she kept just low enough for the stranger not to overhear.

Rini ventures a few steps away from her mother, approached the boy who still was not even looking at her. He was looking up, she realized, up towards the shining moon. What connection could he have with it? "T-thank you." The young girl managed to fumble out as she finally drew his attention, drew those burning blue-green eyes, shining hues that seemed to be on fire. He was so intense, so intimidating, so aggressive, even with just the way that he looked at her.

He was utterly unlike the boys at school, especially unlike the peaceful, sheepish Gohan.

When he heard the words the boy's expression softened but Rini could tell it was with an effort. She could sense the primal drive within him he was working hard to contain, his ego just barely keeping it on a leash. "It was nothing, the city is safer now for it." He seemed to consider that a satisfactory answer and turned to go; for a hero who had saved her twice now he was acting a lot shyer than expected!

"W-wait, hold on a moment!" And she reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, pulled him back although he didn't exactly struggle. "This is the second time now you've saved me, don't you at least have a name?" Rini couldn't keep referring to him as the Golden Fighter forever, besides, she was desperate to know who he was!

The boy's face grew surprisingly and uncharacteristically red, a noticeable flush covering his cheeks as he forced himself to answer in a steady voice despite the fact that she was now holding his hand, a girl was holding his hand! "Saiya." He said, and then with a soft squeeze of reassurance withdrew his hands from Rini's own. "I'm sure this won't be the last time we meet Rini." Wait, she's never told Saiya her name? Before Rini could question further the boy was gone, body disappearing into thin, streaking lines as he all but seemed to teleport. How did he do that?

Rini had received her answer but was left with even more questions. Well, questions that she had no time to dwell on. Rini felt a pair of hands pressing onto her shoulders and looked up to see Usagi with a wicked smile on her face. "Oh Rini-chan~" Usagi kept getting voice sing-song and intentionally used the honorific to lend some sarcastic heft. "You never told me about this mysterious boy of yours, twice now was it?"

Rini hung her head in despair and gave an exasperated sigh as Usagi cackled with mocking Oujo laughter. Leaning over Usagi pinched Rini's cheeks and began to contort them into all kinds of fascinating shapes. "You decided that you weren't going to tell your mother when you went off galavanting!" Usagi only mentioned their formal relation as a further tease and immediately Rini did her best to slap Usagi's hands away.

Really, she was acting more like a big sister than a mother. So she was talking to the golden haired boy, what was the big deal? Usagi had Darien? Rini wanted a prince of her own! A perfect prince that would treat her just the way she liked!

The two bickered all the way home with Rini on the defensive, but eventually the time passed. Soon enough Rini was in her room alone again, hand rubbing across the top of Luna P as she lost herself to her own thoughts.

Saiya, the mysterious warrior who had saved her twice. Gohan, the normal boy she liked who was nice and smart and funny in his own way. The two couldn't be farther apart and yet when she thought about either her heart fluttered! Rini gave a little grumble and flopped back onto the bed, rolled over and buried her face in the sheets as she gave the covers a few half-hearted punches. She was only a kid still really, didn't she deserve to be childish sometimes?

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair but she was going to have to choose, if not now then eventually. The stable, normal boy or the dangerous fighter of mystery? It was an impossible choice because Rini knew she wanted both. Her emotions flared and the tears came, silent tears of frustration known only to her. She'd never let anyone else see, never let them know, but right then, at that moment, her heart was in pain.

Usagi sat on the other side of the door silent as a whisper, ear pressed up against it. She could hear Rini's little tearful sobs, near silent, but she knew it was best to stay away. Although it hurt to listen to Usagi knew that going in now would only make things worse, make the little girl even more frustrated and embarrassed than she already was. Maybe she really had been too hard on Rini? Usagi resolved to make it up to her. Usagi knew she wasn't much of a cook but tomorrow's 'Cheer Up Rini Breakfast' would be made personally by her!


	5. Decision

**A/N:** Evenin' everyone, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! My plan is to move forward and write the next chapter as a sort of companion to this one with Rini and Saiya instead to give a comparison and contrast to Rini and Gohan's relationship. After that I'll work towards the climax and conclusion! My best guess is somewhere between 5-7 more chapters to close this thing up but I may extend it if people submit good chapter ideas in the reviews section, I really love reading all of your ideas. Thanks for your support!

Rini sat at the table in her room next to Gohan, watched as his hand strayed back and forth across the paper in front hog her leaving thin lines as it passed. She knew he was trying to explain an equation to her but the words seemed to pass right through her head. Her eyes strayed from the paper to his face, watched his interested expression as he went through the problem, those thick glasses he never wore in class giving him an air of greater intelligence.

Gohan continued to speak confidently but by now Rini wasn't listening at all. Her eyes strayed to the open collar of his shirt and she glimpsed the firm muscles of his chest. Instantly her face flushed and she shook her head a bit, something which caused Gohan to gaze up and give her a quizzical look, but Rini brush him off. "It's nothing, this is just a hard problem, that's all."

The boy nodded and started over with his explanation as Rini's eyes strayed again. With the clothes he usually wore you couldn't tell, but being this close Rini had recognized just how muscular the boy really was; could feel the tension in his body even as he did something as simple and write a few letters on a piece of paper.

It reminded her of that other boy, of Saiya. Rini forced herself to keep control as a whole new fresh wave of thoughts and emotions entered her heart as those memories ran through her mind, some of them painful.

She liked Gohan, thought he was nice and sweet and charming and helpful, yet here she was, with him, thinking about another boy. . .

It made her sick inside, made her heart hurt as she experienced that silent betrayal. She was supposed to be spending time with Gohan yet. . . she closed her eyes and tried to force her heart to be still, tried to control her emotions. It was true what her mother had said that first time they'd met: she was a spoiled brat, a self-centered princess who wanted things both ways. She wanted the mystery of Saiya and the stability of Gohan both at the same time.

She wasn't even of this time, knew she couldn't stay, yet she was playing games with the hearts of people she cared about.

Did that make her a bad person?

Rini hadn't realized it yet but Gohan has put the pencil down. She was crying but didn't know it; his hands grasped a small cloth from his pocket as he began to dry her tears.

Rini's eyes opened and she slapped the cloth away, shocked Gohan with just how impulsive and domineering she could be. She was in a bad mood now, bad because he had seen her cry, seen her weak, seen her just like all those bullies in the millennium kingdom had seen her, yet, he didn't pull away.

Rini's thoughts were scrambled but she tried to piece them together, tried to pick them up like shards of broken glass that reflected the emotions she felt. She was a princess, she was used to leading and telling and giving commands, yet with Saiya she always seemed to be on the back foot, to be the one following.

She'd lead now, with Gohan, she needed that confidence boost even if it was superficial, even if she was just using him. Those pretty, shockingly red eyes gazed up at him and Gohan didn't pull away when she leaned in, when her tiny fingers found his glasses and pulled them away, set them on the table next to them. Rini's heart felt as though it might beat from her chest; this was the most forward thing she'd ever done! She watched that flush forming on Gohan's cheeks but didn't stop, didn't slow; with him at least she knew that she was in control, she was the leader.

Her palms pressed against his cheeks and their eyes closed as their lips met, a soft embrace but an emotional one for both. Gohan's hands shot up and closed around Rini's shoulders, held her tightly and she knew he was trying to hold himself back, to control his desires, to be gentle with her in a way that wouldn't hurt her. Slowly his grip relaxed and when it did their kiss broke. Those arms wrapped around her and hugged the girl tight, hugged her to that wide chest she'd been admiring not a minute before. Rini hugged him back, held him in that same way, though when she looked up she could sense both the emotion and the hunger in his eyes, knew the ways in which he was holding himself back.

No words, just. . . silence.

They enjoyed one another's embrace without speaking, then, Rini buried her face against Gohan's shoulder and began to cry again. He did his best to comfort her, rubbed her slender back gently with his palm, let her beat her tiny hands against his chest like a child in a tantrum.

It wasn't fair, it wasn't. . . she loved them both.

Worse yet, she knew she was using him, using Gohan. Rini wanted her promised prince desperately but now she had to wonder if she really deserved him? If she was really good enough to receive that gift? She felt rotten inside, felt as though her heart might break in two, one half for each.

Her crying stopped only when Gohan caught her chin with his hand, used it to tilt her head up so he could gaze again into those sparkling crimson hues. "You don't have to be afraid." He said, and she believed him. In that moment she made her choice: she wanted Gohan. They kissed again and many more times that night, left their studies behind as they found solace in one another's arms and left the hard questions of the heart for the days of the future.


	6. Climax, Revelations, and a New Beginning

**A/N:** Welcome everyone to this next chapter. I know that this chapter may be a bit contentious so I'll address it now. I made the decision after a lot of thinking to depart from the tight character arcs and focused plot that this fic previously had in order to expand the scope of the story and bring in other characters and villains. Because this is the case I will probably be opening up other popular crossover ships from both series so if you enjoy that then great! Also because this is the case I'll consider this chapter the close of our first plot arc and the beginning of a new one. Also, please go gentle on the assessment of the time-line. I know there are going to be inconsistencies because of how DBZ handles time travel and because in all honesty the futures of both series aren't as easily compatible as their present-days. I promise I will do my best to weave it all together in a satisfying way but I hope you will acknowledge that it is indeed a difficult task! Have fun reading~

**EDIT: **I got motivated and have written two companion fictions that are part of what I'm dubbing the Riniverse. They explore side stories that don't necessarily fit neatly into the narrative I'm telling here. I have written them to supplement the main narrative and you can find them at the links below if you're interested.

A Flight Through Jupiter's Skies - s/13487635/1/A-Flight-Through-Jupiter-s-Skies

Perfect Warrior - s/13487710/1/Perfect-Warrior

* * *

Gohan stood before the glass window and watched as the rain spattered against it, the sound of soft patterns as the heavens above cried out their tears. Something was wrong, he knew, he could sense it.

He'd spoken to Rini the night before. It had been a few days since that emotional moment and they'd shared a lot between them. He thought he'd understood her before; her playful attitude and confident demeanor: he hadn't really understood at all. He knew now that beneath that strong facade there was still a girl, a girl unsure and vulnerable.

He hadn't seen her today and hadn't expected to. He knew there were still secrets she kept from him that she would reveal in time and he hadn't pressured her. 'I'm going away for a little while.' She'd told him, but was hesitant to answer when he asked her where. 'It's about my family. . . I'm sure you'll understand when I get back. I'll explain everything then.' He'd taken her at her word and not thought much about it; he was a boy with his own dreams and desires, his academics hadn't stopped just because he'd entered this new relationship and found a new role as the city's protector, if anything those factors only added to the pressure he was under.

"Rini." He said aloud but there was no one really around to hear. He was on the third floor of the school in one of the side hallways. The only people still around had lingered merely because of club activities and even those were winding down. "Where are you?"

* * *

Rini collapsed to her knees as she clutched the sacred Moon Stick, it's Silver Crystal shining brightly even in the light of destruction. This wasn't real, couldn't be! They were the most powerful civilization to have ever existed, she'd been taught that her entire life, had come up believing that lie only to have to truth exposed before her now so brutally.

Crystal Tokyo burned as slow yellow beams lazily rained from the sky, detonated in furious blasts that consumed entire sections of the once shining city.

Rini clutched the Moon Stick tight as the Silver Crystal began to shine, the item extending into its staff form. She felt the transformative time magical swelling around her, felt the world shifting as they creature walked slowly towards her, it's rigid footfalls releasing sharp 'Tsch' sounds.

"So this is what has become of the future in my absence?"

It asked, but the tiny princess couldn't bring herself to respond. It's voice was low and sickly and she just barely managed to force her eyes open, to watch as that slender tail whipped back and forth.

Horror.

It's very presence brought back terrible imagines to her mind, images of her friends, her father and mother, everyone she'd ever known in this time being consumed.

"A worthless millennium, though its power has added greatly to my own." It laughed its wicked laugh as that orange beak opened, beady eyes settling upon her. "You are the last little girl, you and that crystal along with you. I failed before but with it's power. . . ! With it's power I can change the past and become what I was always meant to be!"

The spell finished and Rini's body faded, vanished, but not before she heard the creature's scream.

"P-E-R-F-E-C-T ! ! !"

* * *

Gohan's head suddenly snapped to the side as he felt a burst of energy on the horizon, a flash of power that he couldn't mistake for anything else. As Saiya he'd sensed Rini's power flare before and knew it was her, rushed down the stairs and out of the door, never minding the rain that beat down all around him.

He found her crumpled to her knees in the darkened gym behind the school, saw her dressed in clothing he'd never seen before not even in their battles together. She was crying, weeping, as she held a long and glowing staff to her chest. He rush over and grabbed her and instantly the girl recoiled, pushed him away in a fit of hysteria as those red eyes opened and she screamed out those words.

"He's coming!"

That outburst seemed to take the last of her strength and immediately after she collapsed into his arms, let her shining crimson eyes close as her life force dwindled and she lost consciousness. Gohan was left with a dilemma and there was really only one choice he could make. He couldn't take her out if the city, not with what might happen if his mother found out about all the things he'd been doing on the side. Clearly she needed to be put somewhere safe but that only left one place. . .

* * *

Usagi was happily munching away at some ice cream as she binged the latest episode of her action television show. Her friends considered her taste unorthodox, especially for someone who would one day be a queen, but there was certainly more to Usagi than just looking cute.

On screen two giant robots bashed away at one another and Usagi mimicked their actions, sweeping her arms left and right comically with her spoon still in her mouth, clearly engaged in the show's story. It was in the climax of the fight that Usagi heard the doorbell ring and groaned. She wanted to call for someone else to answer it but Darien wasn't there; off handling some kind of business he'd said.

Hopping up from the couch she rushed to the door, eyes still transfixed to the flashing TV screen until the last moment! Finally she reached the door and turned, pulled the handle and opened it to see two figures standing on her doorstep, the rain showering down over both.

That spoon fell from her mouth and clattered to the floor.

Instantly Usagi hauled the boy inside by the collar of his shirt and he didn't resist, water soaking all over Usagi's floor but there was no time to think of it now. Hogan placed Rini down on the couch where Usagi had been sitting only second's before and the older girl flicked the television off with a soft kick of her foot. Her attention was completely on Rini.

"What happened!" Usagi shouted accusingly, her angry eyes turning to the boy who she assumed was responsible. "What did you do to Rini?" Gohan recoiled under her harsh questioning, the questioning of what he assumed was Rini's older sister, but told Usagi everything he knew. She eye'd him suspiciously, still protective of Rini, but decided to take the boy at his word for now; she knew he and Rini were close.

It was some time before the younger girl regained consciousness and Gohan had been shoo'd off into the kitchen to wait. He passed the time by drying himself and knew that Usagi was doing the same for Rini in the other room.

He used that spare time to think, really, to think about everything that had happened and everything that was happening now. He still hadn't told Rini that he was Saiya, hadn't yet revealed that truth to her because he was still fearful of what she might do with that information, fearful that she might expose him.

For all his strength and intellect Gohan was still a rustic boy at heart, a boy from the country who'd grown up on good values and shied away from publicity. He didn't desire to bask in glory or adoration, he just wanted to protect people and do the right thing, to keep the power burning within him under control so no one needlessly got hurt. He struggled with it even now, with his potential.

"Piccolo, what would you do?"

His silent reflection was broken by a soft hand on his shoulder. That touch was light and when he turned towards Usagi her face was much calmer than he'd expected. "She's awake."

They both made their way into the room to sit on little chairs in front of Rini on the couch, chairs that Usagi had pulled up. The moment they'd taken their seats Rini began to blurt out her story, wanted to tell it as quickly as possible feeling as though saying it out loud might somehow remove its weight from her shoulders.

"A monster that destroyed everything." She started and Gohan watched the concern flash across Usagi's face. She wasn't aware that he already knew who they were as Sailor Scouts. To Usagi, Rini was about to reveal vital and secret information but she couldn't stop the girl in time.

"He killed you, you and Papa both. . ."

Horror and shock flashed on Usagi Tsukino's face as confusion dawned on Gohan's. 'You and Papa both?' He looked to Usagi but wasn't given time to fully process the information before Rini continued. "The monster was big and green with black speckles, two wings and a long tail. A tail," She choked on fresh sobs. "A tail that devoured people!"

"It can't be."

Gohan spoke before he realized the words had left his mouth and fresh fear consumed his heart. He stood up and shook his head, did his best to still his emotions: he was supposed to be a warrior.

Both girls were looking at him now, watching him to see what he might say. He looked first at Rini, then Usagi, and decided the time was right. "I know who that monster is." He said at length, hesitating for only a moment. "I fought him a year ago, but he should have been destroyed completely. I don't understand how he could have survived?"

Usagi took Gohan's hand and guided him back into his seat. He started from the beginning and explained everything. He explained about Doctor Gero and the Androids, how they'd received information from the future when Trunks had come back, he explained about Cell and the purpose for his creation: Doctor Gero's final revenge.

"But none of this makes sense? Why would he show up now?" Gohan's confusion lingered and his question remained unanswered. Rini and Usagi looked to one another silently, each fingering their own Silver Crystal, yet they said nothing. Gohan broke the silence and shook his head. "Either way, he can't return to the past now. I'm sure no time machine would be left functional that far into the future." Rini extended her hand and placed it on top of his.

"A key." She said. "The Time Key. When I came back this time it was with the power of the Silver Crystal and the Moon Stick, my Time Key is still in the future." This news washed over Gohan like a tidal wave, cold and hard.

He was coming back, Cell was coming back.

* * *

Time passed and the day waned. The three had spent the afternoon discussing what they might do and trading information. Despite their openness now there were still many secrets kept, secrets of heritage and origin and past adventures.

Gohan and Rini sat on the edge of her bed, the weight of their bodies depressing the mattress slightly as Gohan moved his hand to hers, intertwined their fingers. A little music box on Rini's bedside table played a tender tune and the little girl shook her head gently, strawberry locks showering messily along her back now that they were out of her braids.

"Gohan, I need to tell you something, a secret." The boy remained silent but nodded, ready to hear what she had to say. "Gohan, I'm not of this time or place, I can't remain here forever. You know only what I've told you, but now I'll share everything." Rini took a deep breath then looked up to him with those wide red eyes. "I'm a princess from the future, I was never supposed to be here, not in this time at least. Usagi is," A slight pause. "Usagi is my mother, or at least she will be in the future. So you see, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've led you on, sorry that I didn't tell you sooner-"

He cut her off with a finger on her plush lips, saw her crimson hues on the verge of tears. "Rini, I don't care about those things." He said, and in that moment it was the most powerful thing she'd ever heard. All her life had been training and titles and responsibility, both as a princess in the future and a Sailor Senshi in the past. Here was a boy that didn't care about any of it, loved her just for being her. "The only thing I care about is you."

Gohan's hair began to rise and Rini felt that tension again, felt the familiar sensation of strength that always seemed to follow when Saiya was around. She watched in amazement as Gohan's eyes changed to a crystal blueish-green and his hair shaded a shimmering gold. She couldn't believe her eyes! Yet he continued to speak. "From now on, no more secrets. We'll tell one another everything."

'Gohan was Saiya.' That thought played in her mind over and over again. Rini's heart felt ready to burst as all those conflicting emotions simply washed away, were purified in the golden light of his affection. He was here, right now with her, that was all the mattered. Slowly she lifted her hands and touched his hair, silky smooth yet, somehow with an edge. Gohan's expression was far more determined now, intense and resolute. His hands moved over the tops of hers and he leaned down to brush his lips against her own, felt as she shivered at the contact.

When he was like this Gohan could feel his inner aggression rising, feel the power of his Saiyan bloodline screaming at him to control and dominate and destroy! It was a power he feared, but with Rini; he was determined to show her everything, even this side of him over which he barely had any control.

Gohan pushed Rini down against the bed and the cushions caught her small body, she looked up at him with fear in those deep eyes yet he didn't stop, couldn't. The princess forced herself to relax, to still her beating heart, and steeled herself to accept even that part of him, dangerous and primal. . .

* * *

In a dark room a man stood with his hands clasped behind his back, thick glasses reflecting the nearby light in bright flashes whenever he turned, his face concealed. Around him a long, ragged white medical cloaked flowed and he began to speak to the woman beside him.

"Circumstances have moved beyond what we'd originally anticipated, I think we should accelerate our timeline."

The woman to whom he was speaking didn't even bother to look at him; it was humorous to her that he thought he was still in charge.

"I'll move my pieces when I am ready, 'Doctor'." She used his title mockingly and the make grimaced, yet but his tongue and gave no reply. 'Such a pitiful man.' The woman thought. 'So desperate.' And she finally glanced to her side, watched the little girl fast asleep in that principal's chair: Hotaru, the broken daughter that her master had deigned to save.

She abruptly changed course and with a venomous tone snapped at the mysterious man, still not looking at him. "The Witches 5 are awake, we'll have our Pure Heart Crystals in time for the ceremony. Souichi," And her tone turned dangerously dark. "Stay out of my way. . . or else." And then she turned and was gone.

Behind his back the male's knuckles burned an intense white-hot color, fingers digging into his wrists so hard he thought he felt the prickle of warm blood. No, now was not the moment. He'd wait and bide his time, wait until the board was clear and he could make his own moves with confidence.

The doctor turned his black eyes back to the sleeping Hotaru and began to laugh.

* * *

**Postscript:** I saw someone in the reviews ask for longer chapters so this mega chapter is for you!


End file.
